Modern Sensibilities
by Better Known As Anonymous
Summary: Shinohana Akisame only wants one thing in life: peace. What does she get instead? A demanding job, a meddling best friend, and an ongoing existential crisis since 1803. Add in a stony boss turned roomate and his cute son, and you've got a recipe for disaster SessxOC, Post-Canon [UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION]
1. Prologue: Enter Autumn Rains

**_A/N: _**_Well guys, here begins the re-write. It took a little longer than expected, but life happens. This chapter isn't too different, so if you've read my story before, you can skip ahead if you want. If not, enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: The series InuYasha and recognizable characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. All OCs belong to me._**

_Yokai._

_Google the word and you'll get a Wikipedia page and some random nerdy blogs. They will attempt to tell you what they are and explain their prevalence in Japanese culture. They will tell define the species and subtypes, their legends and stories, and expect you to swallow them and be satisfied. They expect you to just see them as the superstitions of the ignorant masses long past. They are supposed to be folklore. Nothing more than the irrational fears of your ancestors, the explanation for all those things that go "bump!" in the night._

_And to be quite frank, it makes me sick._

_When I look into the mirror, I do not see "folklore". I am not some figment of some farmer's imagination. I am not a misinterpreted shadow. I am not a story meant to keep the children close to home._

_I am real._

_I have flesh, bones, blood, organs, cells, hopes, dreams. I am a person . . . in a sense._

_When I look into the mirror, I do not see a monster. When I look into the mirror I see a 20 something year old looking woman; a woman who is trapped in a world that has forgotten her long ago, a world who doesn't understand exactly what she is. A woman who has to come up with countless lies to explain her deep ultramarine eyes and near six foot height in a country where these things aren't common. I see a woman who has to suppress who she is. Not a monster._

_And yet when I when I look up "yokai", these are all the things I am told. And it kills me every time._

_March 25, 2014_

_Hello, my name is Shinohana Akisame and today I turn 976 years old._

I stare blankly at the words on the page and then tear it out. My therapist might have thought that this was a good idea, but I didn't. What did she know anyway? So what if I hadn't slept in weeks? Or that my times between meals are often counted in days? That my days are molded into one? I am a yokai, food and sleep are not necessary. And monotony after a near millennia is inevitable.

At least that is what I kept telling myself.

I glanced at the crumpled page in my hand and threw it in the trash bin. I had literally no time to mull over my existence. Birthday or not, I still had to work. Throwing one last glance at the bin, I headed towards the bathroom, ready to start my day.

* * *

_Well guys there you have it. Next chapter is already up!_

**_Peace and Blessings xx_**


	2. Birthday Woes

**_A/N: _**_Behold, the first chapter! It's shorter, flows better (in my opinion), and has some major changes. So have fun, enjoy, and don't figuratively throw things at my head if it's not what you were expecting._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and any of it's characters. Those all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just own Akisame's lame ass.**_

* * *

There are a thousand and one ways to spend your birthday.

You could spend it at the beach, soaking up the sun. You could go to dinner with your family. Hell, you could even call over that special "friend" to come over to rub your feet and feed you strawberries. What you shouldn't do on your birthday, however, is head to work on a train with about 300 other beings. And not just any work, corporate work. Corporate law type work.

Yet there I was.

I cursed my work ethic for the third time that morning.

_Why can't I just learn to relax? If it wasn't for the whole 'yokai' thing, I'd probably be gray by now._

I should have called off. I deserve to call off. Shit, it's my right to call off. After all the hours I put in for overtime, all the days I didn't take off though I should have, I have had at least 100 vacation days stacked up. But, no. I had to be the workaholic.

I grunted as people pushed past me to get off the train. At that point I also cursed my decision for not getting myself a car. While they are metal death traps waiting to crash into things and blow my cover, at least I'd be alone and sitting.

_Anything is better than this. _

Especially when old men decide to cop a feel when trying to "make themselves comfortable".

Ew.

I discreetly cracked my knuckles. Going through some quick physics in my head, I knew I had to move at about 380 kilometers per hour so no one can see me pants the old perv who touched me. It was risky, but manageable. But before I could exact my well-deserved revenge, a crackly voice rang out overhead.

"_Now arriving at Tokyo station. Please gather all personal belongings and head towards the nearest exit."_

I cursed my luck.

_Dammit, now I have to settle to just tripping him on the way out._

Pouting at the fact justice would not be served that day I began to push my way through the masses, wriggling my way to the door. I could hear the protests from the other passengers, but I paid them no mind. They're just going to have to suck it up like I had to. After the intense few seconds of pushing and whiffs of extreme body odor (dear heavens people _just bathe_), the door came in sight.

_Just a few more nudges… I'm almost there…_

Then _it _hit me. One minute I'm minding my own business, trying to get off the train; the next I'm floored by the most incredible aura I have ever sensed. I couldn't quite figure out how I was still standing under its weight. It was like a tsunami, pulling me in and destroying the restraints confining my beast. It was so powerful, so entrancing, so deliciously _male_, and I wanted it all to myself. I _would _have it to myself, even if I had to run across town to get it.

However the universe had other plans.

Instead of allowing me to get off the train and tracking down this male to introduce myself (read: show him a nipple), it decided it was going to shut the doors in my face and pull off instantly.

My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wait, shi —no. No!"

I banged on the door helplessly, hoping, praying that the conductor heard me.

"Stop the train! STOP THE TRAIN!"

As it was, the conductor did not hear me. Nor did anyone else pay attention to my pleas, besides the occasional odd look or poorly-hidden snicker. My hands slowed and came to a stop as reality sunk in. I was not getting off this train anytime soon. Taking a deep breath, I braced myself for my long day.

* * *

About six hours later, I walked in to Taisho Communications Firm with as much dignity as I could manage. As luck would have it, Tokyo station was the last stop in the city. After my stop, it takes a good 2 and ½ hour trip to the beautiful city of Osaka, and stops nowhere other than _Tobita, the red light district. _

_Because nothing says "Happy Birthday!" better than prostitution._

To make matters worse, the train I needed to ride to get back to Tokyo was an hour late. So I had to wait at the station as quite a few people discreetly (and sometimes not so discreetly) tried to solicit sex from me. Or tried to buy sex from me. Or had sex in front of me. You know, normal things.

The train ride back did not fare any better. It was similar to the wait at the station, except now I was in an enclosed space. So the smell of sex, booze, and B.O. (seriously people, SHOWER) concentrated and intensified around me. I damn near passed out, but the leers of some of the passengers kept me alert.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally managed to get off the train unmolested (for the most part). I was livid, but I decided to rise above it all. So I locked the memory in my mental 'no-no' box and headed off to work. Today, _I was going to win. _

I hadn't taken two steps before my left heel got stuck in the tiniest pothole in the history of man and yokai alike and break.

I fell flat on my face, narrowly missing the dog crap that was strategically placed in the middle of the sidewalk. I got up again, determined to rise above once more, despite the red I was pretty sure that was leaking into my eyes. Or were they tears? I decided to not stress myself with technicalities. The office was a 10 minute walk from here (though with this new development it'll probably take me 20), and soon I'll be in my corner office, in my big leather chair, reading over some idiotic legal mumbo jumbo while making more money in that one day than most make in a month. _Yes, just keep my eyes on the prize. _And yet, despite my mental pep talk, I couldn't fight the tears that flooded my eyes when the sky decided to open up and pour buckets of ice cold water over Tokyo, and consequently myself.

Had I been smart I would have just turned tail, gone home, and cashed in on one of those vacation days. But _no. _I am so gung-ho about not letting life get me down, I continued on to work. And I made it, soaked, angry, and cold, but I made it.

Ignoring the looks in the lobby, I limped quietly to the elevator. I stepped in, clicked the "10" button, and avoided everyone's eyes.

_This is why I always come at the ass crack of dawn, _I thought irately as the stares started to grate my already fried nerves.

The seconds seemed like hours in the awkward silence. Oh, had I only been smart.

After one lifetime's worth of discomfort later, I made it to my floor. I limped as quickly as possible to my office. My secretary Ito-san threw me a concerned look but I ignored that one too. I was in no mood for pity.

Once in my office, I pushed the door behind me and headed to the small closet on the left wall.

_Please let it still be there, _I prayed. _Please let it still be there. _

I opened the closet door, and for once, luck was on my side. My extra suit and heels were still there. Ecstatic at the prospect of getting out of my wet clothes, I began to disrobe, forgetting about the door I had left ajar behind me. I didn't even hear anyone walk in.

"Oi, mama, I thought it was your birthday today. Shouldn't I be the one giving the strip tease?"

I jumped up in surprise. I whipped around quickly only to come face to face with my fellow lawyer/rival/sometimes friend but mostly nuisance, Fulu Addamma in all her glory. Like me, Addamma is a "mythical" creature stuck in an age where our existence is quickly being summed up as folklore. But it is there the similarities end. Addamma is an African water spirit from Cameroon called Miengu. She is about 5'8 with rich deep brown skin, full lips and black, kinky hair in an afro so big it made the 70s jealous. In a nut shell, she was beautiful, as all her people are, and it made it difficult for anyone to stay mad at her for any length of time. Anyone but me, that is.

"Your humor is unnecessary Fulu-san," I said through clenched teeth, giving her the hardest look I could muster in my pathetic state. She looked at me in mock innocence.

"Oh, who said I was trying to be humorous, Madame?" She said, fingertips touching the skin over her heart, "I was merely stating what I saw. If I was trying to be funny, I would make an off-hand comment about how you look like a wet dog, no pun intended of course."

I growled at her, annoyed. I was really not in the mood for her antics considering the day I was currently having. But, instead of backing off like most would do (most with sense anyway), she just gave me one of her signature gap-toothed smiles, closed the door behind her, and seated herself atop my desk. I glared at her once more for good measure, and she merely shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Realizing that my methods of intimidation aren't working (and probably never will) on the woman, I turned my attention to making myself look appropriate.

"Madame. . . "

"I hate it when you call me that, Fulu-san." I muttered irritably as I fiddled with the buttons on my blouse.

"And I hate it when you call me Fulu-san." She said as her hazel eyes narrowed in agitation. "Anyway, _Madame, _I am here to warn you that Monsieur Takenawa is on a rampage this morning."

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "When is he not?"

"This is serious, Akisame, he is exceptionally peeved this afternoon. You should have seen him when he found out that the Jaleco contract hasn't been looked over! He looked like he was about to stroke out!"

"Good. Maybe I'll finally get that promotion and his office."

"Akisame!"

I shrugged my shoulders. No matter how well I assimilated, I'm still a yokai. Power is power, and if you're offering it, I'll take it.

"Incorrigible," Addamma muttered.

Ignoring her, I took a seat at my desk and began to pull some paperwork out of my briefcase. But before I could start reading over them, they were snatched away.

I glared at the woman in front of me. "What the hell?!"

"What are you doing?" she asked, waving the papers around.

"Working!"

"Well stop it!"

I sputtered in disbelief.

_Of all the nerve…_

Stretching over, I tried to snatch the papers out of Addamma's right hand. She proved to be quicker than I expected however, and swiftly moved them to the left. Growling, I tried again, only to have her move to the other side of the desk. At that point I was thoroughly peeved and willing to just punch her to get them back. But I decided to be mature (read: remembered that we were at work) and ask her to return them nicely.

"Give me back those papers, ya dickwad!"

(Okay, so maybe 'nicely' wasn't a very accurate description)

"No, you stupid dog," she replied with an equal amount of venom. "You're not even supposed to be here! It's your birthday!"

"So? It's my birthday and I can work if I want to!"

"Takenawa told you to take the day off a week ago!"

"So?!"

"He threatened to suspend you if you came in!"

"He wasn't serious!" I scoffed haughtily.

"My God, he told me to call security if you came in!"

To prove her point, Addamma pulled out a walkie-talkie from her breast pocket. I stared at the little device in disbelief. Takenawa had actually given her a walkie-talkie to call security. All this just so I wouldn't work on my birthday. I didn't know whether to be touched or pissed.

"I can't believe this," I muttered darkly.

"I can," Addamma said as she put my papers away. "What, with your serious case of the no-life and all."

"I have a life!" I snapped testily.

Addamma threw me a skeptical look. "When was the last time you went on date?"

"My romantic ventures should not be a standard for how much of a life I have," I replied haughtily.

"Fair enough. When's the last time you went out?"

"Yesterday."

"That isn't work related?"

I paused for a moment. Dear God, when was the time I went out?

"Or spoke to someone outside the office?"

I opened my mouth to retort…

"Who isn't family?"

…and quickly snapped it shut.

"Do you even own any clothes that you can't wear to work?"

"No," I whispered morosely.

"See, you have a serious case of the no-life!"

I plopped down in my office chair angrily. I was well aware how right Addamma was, but hell would freeze over twice before I admitted it willingly. Sensing my mood souring even more, Addamma sighed.

"Listen Akisame," she started while placing her hand over mine. "I'm not saying these to pick on you. I'm seriously concerned."

"There isn't anything to be concerned about."

Addamma shook the walkie-talkie in her hand.

"Okay, fine there is something to be concerned about! But can't you just call my therapist like normal people? Having me thrown out by security is a bit extreme, even for Takenawa."

"Extreme times call for extreme measures."

I let out an exasperated groan. There was absolutely no point in fighting now. I laid my head on my desk in defeat. To have such a crappy morning, only to find yourself essentially kicked out of your job because you work too much. What a life.

"C'mon," Addamma said softly as she patted my head. "I'll sneak you out back. Then later we'll go out, get some drinks in you, and really celebrate. What do you say?"

I grimaced slightly. "I don't know…"

I was extremely hesitant to accept her offer. It wasn't like I hated going out. In all actuality, I liked mingling and meeting new people. The problem was it was _Addamma _offering. If there is one thing I've learned during our strange relationship, it was: Addamma + me + alcohol = trouble. Lots and lots of trouble.

But on the other hand, Addamma isn't completely unreasonable. If I say I just want a relaxing night, she'd be more than happy to accommodate me. She's flexible like that. That's what makes her a good friend.

"It's not you have anything else to do anyway."

I felt a vein begin to throb in my temple.

_I take it back._

Just as I was about to give the annoying little minx a piece of my mind, a familiar booming voice interrupted me.

"Shinohana, are you in here?!"

Addamma and I exchanged panicked looks.

"Takenawa!" we both whispered.

Not even bothering to pick up my stuff, I ran out of my office. I might have faced some scary opponents in my day but there is something about that small, balding, middle aged lawyer that sends me running. Luckily I wasn't the only one.

"I'll pick you up at 8!" Addamma whispered/shouted as she sprinted back to her office.

I made no indication that I heard her. Hell, I didn't even remember agreeing to the outing in the first place. But knowing Addamma, she'd show up to my place at 8 on the dot; dress, shoes, and make-up on hand. I sighed in resignation as I managed to slip into the stairwell unnoticed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Leave a review so I know it's real._

**_Peace and Blessings xx_**


End file.
